


Two in a million (Omegaverse)

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con (to OCs), Light Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega/Beta, Realistic settings, Romance, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Social Issues, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprisingly No Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Viktor, an Omega who doesn't agree with the rules imposed by society and who is deeply in love with his Beta boyfriend, and Yuuri, a Beta who is as determined as an Alpha, and who loves above all things his Omega boyfriend; together, they decide that their love doesn't need to follow the rules and will do whatever it takes to prevent society from tear them apart.Aka:That fic where people is jealous of their cute relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a short introduction to the story, so it won't have dialogues, but the following caps will have them :D
> 
> Fic en [Español](https://www.wattpad.com/story/147543228-t%C3%BA-y-yo-dos-en-un-mill%C3%B3n-omegaverso-mpreg-viktuuri)
> 
> **Warning:** This story is fluff and romance. But still it has a realistic and pessimistic scenario, so I will be using words such as "rape" without taboos. If you feel uncomfortable, don't read it.  
>  And if you are looking for a fic where Yuuri has unrealistic anxiety, has a toxic relationship with Viktor (where they don't talk about their concerns), or that the couple is fighting over ministries, you won't find any of that here.

When Viktor Nikiforov was a child he didn't understand (nor wonder) why his family was different from the rest, or didn't realize when his parents were the subject of murmurs from other parents, because in his childish world there was nothing beyond to go to school, study and play with his friends, or have the trend toys.

But as his body grew, and his silver hair along with him, he began to realize that many adults approached him and told him that he would be a "cute Omega". When Viktor became aware of it, some years later, he asked his parents what an Omega was.

Viktor would then learn about the different types of genres that existed, and that his father was an Omega and his mother an Alpha. However, it took him many more years to understand why other people didn't understand the fact that his mother, an woman Alpha, would have fallen in love with an male Omega instead of a female Omega, or that his Omega father would let himself be marked by an Alpha woman, and not by an Alpha man.

When he turned 15 years old, and after presenting as an Omega like his father. Then he had to change the school to another one 'more safety' because they need to 'prevent the Alphas boys from bothering him', which seemed stupid and he didn't understand that until he heard that an Omega woman, who lived near his house, had been raped by two Alphas men and an Alpha woman. But some time later he would find out that an Omega man had raped an Alpha man, so Viktor realized that gender didn't dictate the behavior of a person.

It was in his new school that he was told that, as an Omega, he had to worry only about having children, since studies and 'no slavery' were just a privilege he had won with modernization. So it wasn't necessary for him to continue studying as it wasn't necessary for him to get a job if he could get a good Alpha to support him... Viktor's father had a job, and he always encouraged his son to study too, so the silver-haired boy also wanted to have a good job like him.

He also learned that Betas, being almost more than the half of the world population, had common jobs and nothing relevant, from being waiters in a restaurant, cashiers in stores, bureaucrats, janitors... In addition, Betas couldn't mark Omegas as they had no "right" to own them, so Viktor should feel safe around them. Although that didn't mean that he should befriend them; another thing that to Viktor seemed very stupid, since many of his old friends from his old school had turned out to be Betas and Viktor didn't think they were inferior to him... Although his friends stopped talking to him for some reason.

Something that Viktor had learned in a bad way is that it was 'weird' for him to be born of his mother and not his father. Well, apparently, society believed that the 'correct thing' was that the Omega man was the one who gave birth in that kind of relationship, and not the Alpha woman. The silver-haired boy didn't understand what was wrong with that. Because his parents loved each other, they loved him and he loved them. That was a good thing, wasn't it? So why did it matter so much who he born from?

Over time, Viktor understood that, as an Omega, it wasn't well seen by society if he tried to have a sentimental relationship with another Omega or a Beta; he should always pursuit an Alpha boyfriend, or at least an Alpha girlfriend. But for him that was ridiculous, since he had fallen in love with a classmate who was an Omega and his best friend back then. However, when the silver-haired boy gathered the courage to confess his love to him, the Omega boy looked at him as if Viktor were an alien and stopped talking to him forever.

When a hurt Viktor told his parents about that, with tears falling of his normally cheerfully blue eyes, they tried to console him, but they couldn't give him any advice other than 'avoid wasting his time with people who didn't see beyond his gender'.

Viktor knew that his parents were right, but each year that passed, he was increasingly exposed to the media and collective opinion about what was right or wrong, and that made Viktor, perhaps unconsciously, wanted to be part of a Group, even if that meant following their ridiculous social norms, so maybe he would stop feeling alone.

So, when Viktor entered mixed university, where Alphas, Omegas and Betas coexisted; Viktor got his first boyfriend without realizing at the time that he had only accepted that courtship because the guy was an Alpha, and because all his friends had pressed him to enter in that bad relationship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Since Katsuki Yuuri was a child, he was forced to understand what Alphas, Omegas and Betas were. As Yu-topia, his family's business, were a busy Japanese restaurant, Yuuri and her older sister, Mari; often had to help their parents in the kitchen, cleaning or attending the tables. In addition, they had to learn how to deal with each client differently.

Alphas customers tended to always complain about anything, food or the employees, while their Omegas partners tried to intercede on behalf of the restaurant so as not to cause problems. But if it was a lonely Alpha, they used to behave 'well', at least without causing scandals. Rarely an Omega ventured to enter alone in the restaurant, because they liked to be in groups (groups only made up of girls and sometimes with boys), while Betas, both men and women, simply ate and left, and if they had complaints, they were rarely ill founded.

Yuuri knew that, being he from a family and a community mostly composed of Betas, he shouldn't approach, by out of respect, the other two types of gender unless it was to serve them in the restaurant. However, he didn't need to worry about it outside the local, because no one in his school had presented yet.

Although that changed when he entered High School and his childhood friends and neighbors, Yuuko and Takeshi, presented as Omega and Alpha, respectively, and they had to move to another school. Yuuri was taken aback, because, as not being able to smell them, he hadn't realized that their friends' family were of the other gender.

At least, they continued to be friends for years to come, even when Yuuko and Takeshi mated and Takeshi began to behave a little like those Alphas that Yuuri feared; from being overprotective with his Omega, questioning her for everything, wanting to know at all times where she was…. But Yuuko had always proved to be a fairly reckless and independent Omega, and she had enough trust in her Alpha to confront him if necessary, making Takeshi apologize to her if he ever pressed or bothered her. Somehow, their relationship worked in that way, and they were always a very loving couple. But Takeshi couldn't help but act acting overprotective when Yuuko became pregnant with triplets...

Although the Betas in general feared Alphas, Yuuri knew that not all were evil. Practically since he was born, he knew Minako Okukawa, an Alfa woman who had a bar near Yu-topia, and was a childhood friend of his parents.

Minako was the typical stereotype of an Alpha woman. Tall, slender, athletic, intimidating and tough, but in reality she was a pretty calm and playful woman who only used her strength to deal with drunks people. Having no children herself, she always devoted her most motherly side to pampering and protecting Mari and Yuuri.

When Yuuri graduated from high school, he knew beforehand that, since he was Beta, he wouldn't be able to find a stable job in any company (unless he wanted to be an overexploited employee or the boy who delivers the coffee), so he decided to continue working with his family. However, he thought it would be worthwhile to go through the university and study Gastronomy to increase his knowledge, and maybe integrate some new exotic dishes into the restaurant's menu. For her part, Mari knew that university wouldn't do any good for her, because her life was in Yu-topia, and Minako had promised to inherit her the bar when the Alpha woman decided to retire.

Something that surprised Yuuri is that he hadn't imagined what would happen on his new school. Apparently, Betas weren't welcome at University. That is to say, Yuuri had no problems to register and passing the entrance test with good grades. However, on his first day, he realized that the students, both Omegas and Alphas, tended to look at the Betas students as if they were weirdos, as if they had no right to be there.

Every day Yuuri and other Betas had to swallow their pride and endure the looks and jeers of the other two genres. At least Alphas were so conceited that they pretended that the Betas didn't exist (but instead stalked the Omegas), and the Omegas only liked to point them out with mockery, because they didn't like direct confrontation.

Only once Yuuri was almost attacked by an Alpha, who was very angry because his Omega had left him, and since he was in pre-heat, he began to attack any Beta that came in front of him to get even. Yuuri had the bad luck to go through there at that time when he was changing classes, so he almost became his third victim. However, other Alphas arrived in time to stop the crazed one, and one of them, named Emil, made sure to get the Japanese man away from the scene so the other Alpha wouldn't touch him.

Yuuri had been quite scared, and a little traumatized by that, to the point that he had to miss school for two days until he could gather the necessary courage to leave his house again (he really wanted to graduate). The worst of the matter was that the Alpha hadn't been expelled, although he was sanctioned to pay the hospital expenses of the other two Betas. Because, as an Alpha, he had an excuse for that, since 'Alphas in heat act without thinking and for that reason they shouldn't be punished.'

Yuuri felt okay and lucky being a Beta, but sometimes he envied the privileges of the Alphas...


	2. Crossed paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet under weird circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm working right now on a Viktuuri doujin called "Between you and me and the sea", so probably I won't be able to write/translate this fics so often :'D
> 
> So can found my doujin on my tumblr or facebook! ;D  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/rhapeseuhansface/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1824994874470246)  
> [Tumblr](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/tagged/merman-dj)

"Chris, you have to tell me everything you know about those Betas!" Viktor asked an Alpha man as he walked behind him through the corridors of the University. But the blond man gave a sigh of annoyance before turning to him.

"Just leave it, Viktor. If people know that Charlie's Omega went to visit those Betas at the hospital, they'll think you were sleeping with them and that's why he attacked them."

"That guy isn't my boyfriend anymore! And I was never 'his Omega' in the first place." If it had been someone else who said that to him, the silver-haired man would have been more annoyed than he already was. However, Chris was the only person with whom he could have an honesty chat without having to worry about prejudice, so he wasn't really offended. "But I can't help but feel a little guilty about what that idiot did to those Betas just because I broke up with him."

"Viktor, it's not your fault." Chris sighed again and put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him. "It's not as if you had known that he would react like that. Also, pre-heat is not an excuse to act like a troglodyte... Viktor?" He looked at Viktor with confusion when the Omega stopped walking.

"I... I think I knew he would react like that... That's why I broke up with him here, at college, and not in a place where we were alone..."

The Alpha man then opened his honey-colored eyes in surprise, and immediately felt anger. He quickly guided Viktor to an uncrowded spot, next to the restrooms, to ask the urgent question. And he was even more annoyed to notice the typical suggestive looks that people used to address them only because 'it was impossible for an Alfa and an Omega to be friends without fucking each other'.

"Are you telling me that Charlie have hit you before?"

Viktor put a hand to his belly, as if remembering it hurt him, and it took him a few seconds to answer as he looked at the floor.

"Yes... Two days ago, one day before I broke up with him."

"Why?! And why didn't you tell me?! "Chris didn't mean to scold him, since that only caused the Omega to recoil instinctively. However, Viktor recovered quickly and spoke more calmly.

"I just didn't want to have any more problems with him, okay?" Then he put a hand to his head and stroked his right temple. "Charlie thought I was cheating on him with an Alpha man that I don't even know. And he only believed it because that Alpha told him we were sleep together behind his back. I insist, I don't even know that guy! Even so, Charlie got upset and hit me, telling me that I'm 'a slut who doesn't let his Alpha to sleep with him but sleep with other Alphas'."

"... I knew Charlie was temperamental, but I never thought he was capable of hitting you. I'm sorry, Viktor. I was the one who introduced each other... "

"No. If it's not my fault, then it's not yours either, Chris. It's nobody's fault." Viktor said sympathetically, and smiled. "Ah, wait. No, I correct that; It's Charlie's fault and nobody else's. That's why I need to talk to those Betas and ask them to testify against him."

"I understand..." Chris said a little more focused on the matter, but still annoyed. "But I don't think that would be a very helpful at this point. We both know that Charlie's lawyer father is so rich that he will buy his freedom despite all the evidence against him. I would be more concerned about what he might want to do to you when he's allowed to return to college."

"That doesn't worry me. I just want justice." Viktor replied with determination in his voice, crossing his arms. Despite being an Omega, Viktor liked to play sports, so it was very easy for him to strike back Charlie and kick him out of his dorm while the Alpha begged for his forgiveness. But that didn't take away the fact that his ex-boyfriend, the person he had trusted once, had hit him and without a warning.

"I want justice, too, Viktor. But let's face it..."

"I think it's worth trying." He replied with a shrug. "Ah! I know about a third Beta that managed to escape in time. Maybe he wants to talk to me."

"Oh. I see you had heard Charlie's defenders version." Chris smirked.

"Ah? What do you mean?" Viktor cocked his head like a confused puppy, and his long silver hair fell like a cascade over his shoulder.

"The third Beta didn't run. Actually, I saw when he faced Charlie."

"Really?!" He exclaimed surprised. "That was not what I heard! Tell me what happened!"

"Emil and I saw that Charlie was running at some direction with a bloodstained shirt. For a moment, we thought that he was hurt, until he stopped in front of a Beta, who did nothing but walk calmly, and then tried to give him a punch. However, the Beta stepped aside and then hit him on the face with one of the hardback books from the library and broke Charlie's nose. And now there's a rumor that says that was the Beta the one who attacked Charlie first, along with the other two, and that Charlie was just defending himself."

"Wow..." Viktor had been a little stunned at first. Betas that defends themselves from the attack of an Alpha wasn't something rare but not common, because Betas used to paralyze with fear (like the first two Betas). Just a second later, he couldn't help but bursting with laughter. "Oh my God! They told me that he had a broken nose because one of you hit him while trying to calm him down." He kept on laughing until he was out of breath, and Chris laughed along with him. After managing to compose themselves, Viktor added. "I can't imagine how hurt Charlie's pride must have been after being hit by an Omega and then by a Beta."

"An Omega?" The blond man asked confused, thinking that he had missed part of the conversation.

"Chris. I was the one who leave the black eye on Charlie, not another Alpha during his football training." He replied pointing out at himself with a thumb, as if he had said something obvious, and Chris raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Good one, Viktor. Sometimes I forget that you can defend yourself."

"Thanks! And who is the brave Beta that broke his nose? I need to talk to them and tell them they have my admiration."

"Umm... Katsuki Yuuri. I recognized his name because he has a place in the Top Ten of outstanding students of all the campus."

"Oh yeah! He's in tenth place." Viktor said after also recognizing the name. After all, he was in sixth place, and that was because sometimes he forgot to do his homework and that made him lost points. In addition, he also remembered having heard one of his Omega 'friends' mocked a certain Katsuki simply for being a Beta. Although Viktor suspected it was because she envy him, since she was on eleventh place, out of the Top. "Do you happen to know what he studies?"

"I have no idea. I didn't talk much with him because the police took him to ask him questions. The poor thing was so scared that I doubt that he said something useful. But, Viktor, are you sure you want to talk with those Betas? Even if it isn't your fault, you are the reason why they were attacked. So don't feel bad if they decide they don't want to talk to you." Chris said it with a face so serious that Viktor realized he was right.

"Okay... If they refuse to talk to me, then I won't press them." He said with solemnity.

And he kept his word that afternoon, when he went to the hospital and the Betas didn't want to talk with him after hearing his name. But the third Beta was still missing, so the next day he tried to look for him at the University.

Viktor remembered Chris's words, so instead of asking about Katsuki with other students and made them thought weird things (when they already have weird theories), he went to the Teachers' Room and asked for information. Many of the Careers had similar subjects, so he assumed that Katsuki and he would have some professors in common.

He was right. Katsuki and he had the same Omega professor who teaches Administration, since the Beta was studying Gastronomy, while Viktor Business. The professor assured him that Katsuki hadn't been in school that day, but gave him a physical description of him in case he saw him on the campus.

The next day, while Viktor was going to the cafeteria, he noticed that two of Charlie's friends were bothering a Beta, who was obviously shaking in fear and trying not to raise his head out of a sign of submission. And, apparently, no one did a thing to help him.

Then something clicked in his brain.

Black hair, brown eyes, and blue framed glasses. That was Katsuki Yuuri.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Great. Simply great.

Yuuri knew it wasn't a good idea to go to college while the news about the attack was still fresh. But he really needed to keep his college scholarship if he wanted to pay less for his studies.

However, he was already regretting it, since many Alphas and Omegas looked at him with suspicion as he walked through the corridors. It didn't take him too long to learn about those strange rumors that pointed out him as the main culprit, or the other similar versions where it was the other Betas that had triggered Charlie's attack.

At least Yuuri felt safe with his classmates. Most of them were Omegas women and an Omega boy who knew him well and knew how calm and hardworking Japanese man was. They didn't think he was capable of starting a fight if it wasn't necessary. They even defended him when a couple of Alphas, stinking of aggressive pheromones, entered their classroom with a 'I'm a macho' performance, using the excuse that Yuuri had 'hurt one of their own and that they needed to teach him a lesson'.

The Omega girls then putted themselves in front of Yuuri. And they only needed to look angrily at those Alphas to make them understood that they should leave the Beta man alone if they didn't want problems. Yuuri could practically see the Alphas leave with theirs tails between their legs. And he thanked his classmates' support with a bow.

But when his group went to the cafeteria's kitchen for the practical classes, the Alphas intercepted him and separated him from the others.

Although Yuuri was scared, he knew that those Alfas, unless they were idiots, wouldn't dare to beat him in public. Especially if it were truth that they were friends with his attacker. So it was obvious to him that they were only trying to intimidate him, so Yuuri turned a deaf ear to whatever they were saying and looked for an escape route.

But Yuuri suddenly became shocked. Not only he was scared but also now confused, because he realized that Viktor Nikiforov was walking towards their direction with an expression that was hard to decipher on his face. It was only a couple of hours ago that Yuuri had learned that Viktor was the Omega who had left Charlie.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t only one of the most popular men in the University because of beauty and intelligence, but he also was a highly valued Omega, and Yuuri's crush (and that of many others) for a couple of years.

Curiously, Yuuri thought for almost a year that Viktor was an Alpha because of his daring attitude and his high and athletic build. It wasn't until he heard comments coming from other Alphas that were 'joking' about that they wanted to 'rape Viktor and marked him as his Omega so he would be the mother of his puppies' that Yuuri realized that, in fact, Viktor was an Omega.

"Is there any problem, guys?" He heard Viktor's voice asked the Alphas, who immediately looked at the silver-haired man with surprise and feigned calm.

Yuuri felt chills. Viktor's voice was more sensual than he had imagined. Although he had a weird, but no less attractive, playful tone. As Viktor got closer, Yuuri could make out a faint scent of vanilla. Did Viktor wear perfume? Weird. Only Beta women wore perfume.

"We were just asking this Beta if he was okay..." Said one of the Alphas with a nervous smile, and the Omega man looked at them critically for a moment.

"I see. How nice of you to worry about the Beta that your friend almost sent to the hospital like the other two." Viktor said with an obviously feign smile. Yuuri found it amusing to see how the Alphas tensed, but he was still too fearful to laugh. Besides, he didn't know what Viktor's intentions were. "What is your answer, Katsuki?"

The dark-haired man was startled because he suddenly had the blue eyes on him, which, surprisingly, looked at him with concern...

Oh, would it be that Viktor felt guilty about what happened?

"Ah... Eh... I..." Great. Having two Alphas threatening him in front of his crush wasn't a comfortable situation, especially when the ex-boyfriend of that crush almost attacked him. Yuuri couldn't even said he was okay in a joke. "I-I should going now." The Beta quickly turned around and flee in a dissimulate way, with hurried steps but not running.

He thought he would have escaped successfully, however, he felt an arm entwining with his own, and when he turned to his right side, he realized it was Viktor's arm, and he was smiling at him.

"Let me accompany you to your class." Viktor asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world; as if they were friends. Yuuri felt his cheeks burn as he continued to operate in automatic and couldn't do anything but continue walking with the Omega stuck to his side.

Upon reaching the kitchen's back door, behind the cafeteria, Yuuri released himself gently from Viktor and thanked him for his help with a bow. But before he can opened the door, the silver-haired man spoke.

"Katsuki. I really sorry about what happened." Viktor said it with such a vulnerable face that Yuuri knew that he was being honest. "I knew Charlie was a jerk, but I didn't think he was going to attack innocent people just because I broke up with him..."

"I-It's okay, Viktor. It's not your fault." Yuuri replied as calmly as he could, trying to hold his nervous gaze on the Omega. "It's that Alpha's fault. There is no excuse for how he acted. We are University students, not kindergarten children to do that kind of tantrums..." The dark-haired man didn't take even a second to realize that he had just insulted an Alpha in front of his ex-Omega boyfriend, and surely Yuuri would had panic it if weren't because Viktor started laughing.

"You are absolutely right! I honestly hope that Charlie will rot in jail for what he did. But you know how these things works..." Viktor sighed, but smiled again. "Katsuki, is it okay if we meet after school? I would like to know your version of the story. I've heard very silly rumors about what happened, but I can't defend you if I don't know the whole truth."

"Oh..." Yuuri mumbled surprised. Defend him? Viktor wasn't only handsome and smelled good, but he also seemed outraged by what that Alpha did and wanted to help. "It’s okay. Where?"

"Let's meet here, so we can talk while having a coffee or something."

"Okay... My class ends in three hours."

"I will set a table for us!" Viktor exclaimed so animated that Yuuri blushed again, and he having to remind himself that it wasn't a date or anything like that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Three hours later, Yuuri entered the cafeteria with fear because of the accusatory stares that many people were giving him. Yuuri didn't really believe that the Omega man was waiting for him. So he decided to look inside quickly. If he didn't see him, he would leave immediately.

But to his bad or good luck (he wasn't sure which one he had), Viktor saw him first and waved a hand to get his attention. So, resigned, Yuuri went to sit with him.

"Katsuki, thanks for coming." He smiled, and the dark-haired man could swear his smile looked like a heart. "I wasn't sure what you might like, so I decide to wait for you before ordering."

"Yuuri. My name is Yuuri. Katsuki is my last name." He said before he even thought that the Omega might not care at all. Though there were so many people who mistakenly called him by his surname that Yuuri said that as a reflex. "I-I mean, call me whatever you like!"

"Yuuri..." Viktor said, pronouncing his name slowly and in the right way, elongating the 'u'. Almost nobody had have said his name right. "Ah! I see. I forgot you're Japanese." He laughed. "And what does your name mean?"

"Uh..." No one had asked him that before, so it took him a couple of seconds to process the question and the answer. "Well... 'Yuuri' could be translated as 'winner' or 'victorious'."

"Really?! My name literally means 'victory' or 'victorious' in Russian. What a coincidence that our names mean the same but in another language! I guess that makes us namesakes, don't you think?"

"…Yes. I guess." Yuuri giggled, realizing that, although by deduction he knew the meaning of Viktor's name, it never occurred to him to think about the funny of the similarity. Then he realized that the silver-haired man had been stared at him. That made him felt a little nervous, remembering why they were there. "What if... we ordering something?"

"Oh, right..." Viktor cleared his throat and smiled again. "Do you want a coffee or a milkshake? My treat." He said as he got up from the table to go to the line.

"Oh?! I think we should share the expense... "

"None of that, Yuuri! I'm stealing you time. So let me pay today. Maybe next time you would be the one how invites me and then it will be on your own terms." He said and... winked? That took Yuuri off guard. Was Viktor flirting with him or was that his normal behavior? "So…?"

"Ah... All right. Um... maybe... a cookie and cream milkshake?" Now was Viktor the one who looked at him with surprise.

"I'm going to ordering that too!" He exclaimed like a happy child. That made Yuuri's heart jumped. How was it possible that Viktor was so adorable?

Yuuri was sure that Viktor's appeal had nothing to do with being an Omega, because, if it weren't for his long hair, he could easily pass as an Alpha in the eyes of any Beta. It must be his charming and funny attitude.

And if it wasn't for the critical glances that Yuuri felt behind his back at that moment, coming from the other students who were still in the cafeteria with them, the dark-haired boy would have realized that Viktor, in fact, was flirting with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor wasn't even sure why he was flirting with Yuuri.

He wasn't the kind of person who would easily fall in love or be impressed by others. In fact, until that moment, Charlie had been his first and only boyfriend. And that was because he felt sorry for the Alpha who had been begging him for a year, and it was his 'friends' also convinced him to give the Alpha a chance.

But only three days ago he had just gotten out of that bad relationship (which hadn't even felt like one for a long time), and his only intention was to talk to Yuuri so he could know all the versions of the attack and then try to convince others to stop supporting his stupid ex-boyfriend.

Then he approached the Beta man and...

Did he not only see his brown eyes closely and notice how adorable he looked shaking like a scared puppy, despite having managed to break an Alfa's nose; Viktor could also smell his natural scent. Most Betas used artificial perfumes that bothered Omegas' noses.

Yuuri's scent was strong and manly, but not like Alphas’ scent, which tended to have a spicy smell of sex or sweaty socks badly laundered; he smelled like the wet ground after a rainy night, or like the smell of black coffee in the morning. It was comforting.

And their names mean the same thing! How many chances were there that two people from different countries had the same name according to their mother tongue and found each other? If that wasn't a sign of something good, Viktor would take it as one anyway.

When he paid for the milkshakes, having to ignore an Alpha who tried to start a conversation with him during the queue, which had told him that 'he was a very cute Omega to be without a boyfriend' and then had the audacity to took Viktor's wrist and demanded for his phone number.

"I'm sorry. My dog ate my phone." He lied with a forced smile. Makkachin was the most adorable dog of the world. He would never eat his phone! Viktor didn't wait to see the guy's reaction and return to the table with the Japanese boy. "Yuuri, do you think you can tell me what you remember?"

"Uh, yes. Of course." The dark-haired man drank a bit of the milkshake, and then began to tell his side of the story, which was almost the same as Chris had told him. "I didn't mean to hit him with the book. But I panicked and I guess it was a reflex... When I told the police, they seemed to believe me. Though I doubt my testimony will help..."

Wow... Yuuri looked so apologetic for hitting Charlie that Viktor was touched. At the same time, that made him felt angrier toward his ex.

"It's okay, Yuuri. I think you were very brave to defend yourself." He reached out and took one of the Beta's hand. Yuuri at first seemed grateful for that, until his hand tensed and his brown eyes looked away.

Oh, yeah. They were still in the cafeteria. Viktor didn't need to turn his head to know that other people were watching them and surely creating rumors about them. Yuuri was such a sweet boy that Viktor didn't want him to have any more problems, so he thought the best thing would be to end that meeting.

"Yuuri." Viktor spoke again, without moving his hand away. "I should go now. But how about you give me your phone number or your social networks? You and I are in the Top 10 of the best students in the entire campus. That's why I think we would be good study partners."

Yuuri returned his brown eyes to him and looked doubtfully. The silver-haired man prayed to any existing God that the Beta understood that it was just an excuse to meet again. And these seemed to hear his prayers, because Yuuri blushed and smiled shyly.

"Uhm... Okay." He pulled his hand away from the Omega's but only to pull out his cell phone out from his backpack. Viktor had to admit that he didn't expect Yuuri's cell phone to be so... old-fashioned? Not to say old, ugly and outdated. Yuuri's cell phone was so old that it didn't even have a touch screen and it sure didn't support Apps. "And... I don't have any social networks." He said after exchanging his numbers.

Viktor then saw that he had many calls and messages from his ex, which he decided to ignore.

"Oh, are you one of those guys who don't like to use social networks?" He teased a little.

"I'm not sure..." Yuuri replied thoughtfully. "We only have one computer in my house, and we use it strictly as a database. My family's restaurant has a social network that my mother's friend made and my older sister manages it, but I have no idea how that works. I spend more time in the kitchen, so I only use the computer to do homework or look for recipes."

"I see..." Viktor suddenly was struck by reality. He had forgotten that Betas used to work practically since they were children, and that they didn't always have access to luxuries as simple as a cell phones or a laptops... which meant that he couldn't send texts to Yuuri.

When the silver-haired man returned to his dorm, the first thing he did was to check Charlie's messages. Apparently, he was in house arrest, with free access to the Internet. The Alpha begged for his forgiveness and said he missed him and hoped he would visit him at home soon. Viktor blocked him. However, he later check his social networks.

 

> I am very sorry for what I did, and I hope that @Vitya can forgive me because I went angry for a simple discussion we had. Please come back with me <3

Viktor answered the message with something simple before also blocking him from his networks.

 

> @Vitya Also apologize to those Betas. But I don't plan on going back to someone who hit me **[picture of the bruise on his stomach** ].

If Charlie wouldn't go to jail for what he did, at least Viktor would try to make things difficult for him at college.

The silver-haired man knew that everyone already knew when he started receiving text messages from people he didn't even know, asking him if he was okay. He didn't feel like answering one by one, so he posted a generic response for thanks everyone for their support, though reminding them that the Betas were the real victims.

After having lunch and taking a shower, the next thing he did was call Yuuri.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked startled on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Yuuri! I’m sorry for bother you, I just wanted to make sure I copied your number correctly. And... You know... in case you wanted to talk for a while." He said, not being a lie at all. It would have been enough to send a text to Yuuri to make sure of it, but since Yuuri's cell phone was so old... At least he could hear his voice while he told him about his post. "I hope I didn't call you on a bad time."

"N-no! It's okay. There are not too many customers right now, and today I only have to cleaning. We can talk, if you want to... "

"I'd love that!... Ok, Yuuri, listen. There's something I didn't tell you because there were a lot of people in the cafeteria..."

Without realizing it, the Omega and the Beta talked about two hours. Viktor learned that Yuuri was 21 years old and he liked poodles too! Although he never had pets. And Yuuri found out that Viktor was 23 years old, and that he did have a poodle, but he couldn't keep it in his dorm. They realized that they had so many things in common that they thought the other was joking every time they said 'I like that too!'

They hang up just because they had homework to do, and Viktor wanted to tell his parents about his post before they found out on the media.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Viktor regretted a bit his publication because nobody left him alone. Since he leaves his dorm there were Omegas waiting for him outside to telling him that 'he was special and that he should be treated like a king'. And Alphas suggesting that if he were 'his Omega' they would never touch him not even with the petal of a rose, and a bunch of nonsense that he didn't wanted to hear.

He even received calls from local journalists asking for his side of the story, but thanks to the Dormitory privacy policies, Viktor easily ignore them.

He couldn't even go to the restrooms alone because people were followed him around and he couldn't find a cordial way to get rid of them. However, when his smartphone rang, with Yuuri's name as the calling one, Viktor answered immediately.

"Yuuri." He almost singing his name. "To what do I have to thanks for your call?"

"Are you busy? I'd like to see you... I-I mean! I had cooking practices early and I prepared something for you..."

"Something for me? Tell me where to meet you." As soon as he hung up, Viktor said good-bye to whoever those people around him were and hurried to the cafeteria. Upon entering, he saw that the Beta man was already sitting at a table far from the door, and had a piece of cake in front of him.

"Thanks to your publication, today many people stopped glaring at me." Yuuri commented with a somewhat sad smile. It hurt him to know that Viktor been also hurt by that Alpha. "So... Well. In my class today we learned how to make the Pavlova recipe, and I thought of you... Not because it had a Russian name, but as a thank you!" He said with his cheeks adorably red as he brought that plate to Viktor. The Omega smiled

"Thank you very much, Yuuri! I know that dessert. It wasn't created in Russia, you know? But it was named after a Russian dancer. Did they tell that story in class?" The dark-haired man shook his head. "It is said that the chief who created this recipe was in love with a famous dancer named Anna Pavlova. That's why the name." He said, and winked before taking the fork and trying it out. "Wow! It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." Yuuri said with relief, his cheeks still burning, as if he believed the opposite would happen.

"Of course! It's so delicious that I wouldn't mind being your guinea pig every time you cook something in classes."

"Oh... It would be very useful to have an opinion aside from the one of my classmates. Maybe I'll take your word for it." Yuuri replied with such a radiant smile and a determination shining in his brown eyes that Viktor was already looking forward to their next meeting.

And despite the gossip of third parties and the criticisms that Viktor could hear in the hallways, Yuuri and he continued to see each other during recesses and talked on the phone during the afternoons. Without much surprise, Chris was his only friend who thought that the Beta would be a good match for him.

After a week, Viktor learned from the local news that his ex-boyfriend had been sentenced, in addition to paying the Betas hospital bills; going to anger management therapy, and... that was it.

No prison, no justice. He hadn't even been expelled from the University.

His only consolation was that Charlie had been attacked on social networks for 'domestic violence' against an Omega (everyone completely forgotten the true crime against the Betas), and that he post that he would change to another University to 'have a new beginning'.

Viktor was so angry that he wished he could hug Makkachin and cry over his fur, of out frustration, as he did whenever he felt like he was the only human in the world with a little common sense. But the poodle was at his parents' house.

Although he felt much better when Yuuri, who had already knew about the news, prepared a bento for him with little faces of poodles made of rice and eyes of seaweed. That day Viktor felt for the first time the imperative need to kiss the Beta. And luckily, he didn't have to wait more than a couple of weeks, because Yuuri agreed to be his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language, so I hope to be doing a decent job while translating, and not putting words that can be misunderstanding (especially because of the type of topics there are in this story).  
> So whatever comments or criticism that you can give me, It will be appreciated ;D
> 
> And yes, in this Omegaverse, Omegas have more rights than Betas, but less rights than Alphas.


	3. Your scent on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Omega and an Beta become boyfriends. How will people see their relationship?

When Viktor Nikiforov asked him to be his boyfriend, only a month after they met (though in theory they knew each other because of the top 10), Yuuri wasn't sure what to answer...

Of course, he liked Viktor and had a crush on him since a few months ago. But Yuuri always believed that he would only admire Viktor from afar, as if the Omega were a piece of art that shouldn't be stained by others hands.

However, the real Viktor was quite clinging... Viktor liked to touch while spoke and he was always touching Yuuri's back or arms while talking. Sometimes the Omega would even throw his arms over Yuuri's shoulders and hugged him for apparently no reason. Which felt... good.

To Yuuri seemed unbelievable that Viktor would always look for him when they had breaks in the University. Or that Viktor would took his arm while walking, or that he would always sit next to him in the cafeteria, sticking close their chairs; or that Viktor would enjoy eating the dishes Yuuri prepared in the cooking class; or that the silver-haired man would called him in the afternoons when he finished his shift at the restaurant.

Many of those calls ended with both of them losing the notion of time and talking for hours about anything. On one a particularly funny occasion, Viktor was left without subjects to talk, so he set out to narrate whatever he saw on television in order not to hang up (and Yuuri listened him with pleasure).

Viktor had even helped him to create a social network so he could 'tag' him whenever they took pictures together, or pass files more easily when they helped each other to correct each other's homework. In addition, Yuuri discovered that Viktor's friends were the Alphas who had previously helped him.

However... Yuuri couldn't help but worry about the looks and whispers about them.

There were rumors about that Viktor was only his friend out of pity... Or that Yuuri was taking advantage of the Omega's willingness to make him felt guilty about his ex-boyfriend and press him to have sex with him as a kind of 'forgiveness'. Rumors that were obviously lies, since Viktor and he hadn't talked about Charlie since they heard about the Judge's decision. They decided to forget the Alpha to focus on their friendship. Even Yuuri had seen when the Omega ignored the flirtatiousness of other Alphas, or declined other people's invitations to sit with them in the cafeteria (especially if they said that the Beta man couldn't accompany them), so it was obvious that Viktor was his friend because he wanted to.

Yuuri knew he wanted to answer yes to Viktor's question, but at the same time, he feared further ruining the Omega's reputation...

And he realized that it had taken him too long to answer when the blue eyes of the silver-haired man was sad.

"Okay, Yuuri... Maybe we should just keep being friends..." Viktor was about to turn around to probably go back to his dorm and be alone, when the Japanese man took him by the hand in a hurry.

"Viktor! Wa-wait! I', sorry! I-I mean... Yes, I want to be your boyfriend!" Yuuri exclaimed louder than he expected, with his head down and his body shaking with nerves. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he could swear that he could melt ice with them.

They were still at the college. They had gone to one of the gardens farthest from the halls to have some privacy and to prevent people from interrupting them as usual (Alphas trying to steal Omega's attention). But they still knew that there would be some people walking around anyway (to go to other classes or to the restrooms), so the dark-haired man didn't expect Viktor to take him by the chin, raised his head, and kiss him right on the lips.

It wasn't the first kiss of either of the two, but Yuuri felt it that way because his knees began to tremble and his body shuddered in such a way that he had to embrace Viktor in order of not to fall. For his part, Viktor felt exactly the same way, but adding relief because Yuuri had said yes and corresponded the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Viktor crooned near his ear, hugging Beta tightly. "Though I didn't expect your lips to be so chapped. I'll have to buy you a lip balm."

"Viktor!" Yuuri laughed. Only Viktor was able to make him laugh even at such a moment. "My lips are fine. What is happens here is that yours lips are very delicate." He countered by pretending to be offended, which made Viktor also be 'offended'.

"Yuuri! We only have one minute of boyfriends and we're already fighting?" He exclaimed trying not to giggled. "But you're adorable, so I forgive you." Then they gave each other a second kiss to 'reconcile'.

"Viktor... Are you sure you want me to be your boyfriend?" Yuuri asked as he hid his face in the Omega's neck, not daring to look at him in case Viktor realized that he had made a mistake.

"Of course I want you to be my boyfriend, Yuuri. You won't change my mind." He answered while passing a hand through his black hair. "I don't care if you're a Beta. You are a good man and I really like to talk to you. I feel comfortable by your side. Also, you are very handsome and you smell really good."

"Oh. Thank you..." Yuuri laughed, still with his cheeks flushed. And he raised his head to look at him. "I... I also think you're attractive. I like how you are, and I like being with you. Also, I think you're a reliable and fun person... And you smell really sweet ..." He said blushing more and more as he used a hand to nervously play with the long strands of silver, and Viktor smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Yuuri!" Viktor said surprised but pleased, his cheeks also flushed. "I didn't know Betas could smell Omegas."

"Uh? No. I can't smell Omegas." Yuuri looked at him strangely for a couple of seconds until his brain understood what he meant. "Wait, do you mean you don't wear perfume?"

"Yuuri. I'm an Omega. I don't need to wear perfume." Viktor replied as if it were something obvious. "Ah. Don't tell me you're an Alpha dressed as a Beta, please." He commented jokingly.

"I hope not." He replied with a shy smile. "I can smell a sweet, vanilla-like aroma when I'm with you. And that has never happened to me with other Omegas. Neither with Yuuko, nor with my classmates, or the customers of the restaurant. It happen just with you."

"Wow! That means I must be special to you!" Viktor exclaimed with his heart-shaped smile, and kissed Yuuri again before letting him react. At first Yuuri was startled by his enthusiasm, but then he laughed. "Yuuri." As soon as they stopped kissing, he took the Japanese man by the shoulders and looked at him seriously. "Is it okay if our relationship is public? I know others will harass us for it. So I need to know what will make you feel most comfortable."

"I ..." The dark-haired man thought it for a moment, and then realized that he didn't want to give to third parties the pleasure of dictating the important decisions of his life, especially when Viktor was involved in them. "I'll agree with whatever you decide." He said with the same seriousness. "But I'm sure I'll like to kiss without the fear of 'someone discovering us'."

"Yes, I think exactly the same." Viktor smiled as his expression softened. "Can I publish it on my networks? I want to change my status so everyone knows that I'm not available to anyone but you. And maybe some Alphas will finally leave me alone..."

"Um... Okay. If you think that can help us to not to be harassed by people, that's fine. "

"I'm not sure that will really help..." He confessed with a sad smile, having already noticed some incredulous glances towards them after kissing. Not to mention that an Omega girl took a picture of them as if she were seeing an exotic animal in a zoo. "But I want to be able to show everyone that I have an adorable boyfriend. If that's okay with you."

"I understand..." Yuuri also perceiving the glances, and put a hand on one of Viktor's cheeks to caress him. "It's okay. I also want to be able to show off my boyfriend."

"Perfect." The Omega took his boyfriend hand and kissed his palm with affection. "And, Yuuri... If an Alpha ever tries to bother you again, call me." He said, not having to name his ex to make Yuuri understand what he meant. "It doesn't matter if I'm in classes or answering an exam; just call me and I will go to help you. What matter what me the most to me is your safety. Okay?"

"O-okay... I also tell you the same thing. Maybe I'm not as strong as an Alpha, but I always carry a hardcover book with me." He said with a serious face, but it was clear that his choice of words had been to lighten the mood and make Viktor laugh, which it happen.

 

 

> **Vitya Nikiforov changed his status from Single to In a relationship with Katsuki Yuuri.**
> 
> **[Photo: Viktor kissing Yuuri on the cheek]  
> ** **My heart has been stolen ... and I don't accept it back (≧ ♡ ≦) ♡ @Katsuki Yuuri**
> 
> **Sexy Chris:** Ha! And you were thinking that Yuuri would tell you no lol
> 
> **Random man033:** pff they wont last long, the other guy is a beta
> 
> **Woman random89:** my younger brother is a beta, and though I love him, almost everyone in my family hates him for that, so I think it's nice of you to give a chance to a beta. good luck ♡
> 
> **EmilDiePie** : I'm happy for you two Σd (° ∀ ° d)
> 
> **Random woman29:**  did you seriously leave charli for that? a beta? you have bad taste!
> 
> **Random man41:** when you get bored of that beta I'm available, I'm alpha, just send me a text xd
> 
> **Isabella Queen:** Aww. I support them totally. It's obvious they love each other
> 
> **Random woman93:** I bet you slept with him and that's why charly hit you, bitch!
> 
> **Leo de la Iglesia:** Why only hates in the comments? I think they look good together. And what if Katsuki is a beta? There is nothing wrong with it! :c
> 
> **Phichit + chu:**  @Leo de la Iglesia if you squint, most of the comments are from alphas that Vitya rejected. Such hate, so much envy, so much wow

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Yuuri returned home that day, he didn't notice when some of the regulars costumers raised their heads from their dishes and stared at him, nor did he notice when Minako came into the establishment calmly, as she normally would, but then she smelled something in the air that made her paralyzed.

Yuuri simply greeted his parents and went to his room on the second floor to change his clothes and start his work shift right away. He intended to tell his family about his boyfriend after closing the restaurant. The dark-haired man wasn't particularly worried about theirs reactions, because, if something had taught his parents, was that all genres should be respected equally. However, it was in his nature to worry about anything and try to give them the news with the right choice of words.

However, his plans were ruined when he returned to the first floor and going to the kitchen, because Minako grabbed him by the shoulders and began screaming at him as he shook him frantically.

"Yuuri! Why do you smell like an Omega?!"

"Mi-Minako-senpai!" He tried to speak, but the woman was still shaking him. "I-I don't understand what-what-you saying."

"Hey, why are you two so scandalized?" Mari asked, entering the kitchen with an annoyed face, but she wasn't really angry. She was already used to Minako being so loudsy, especially when she was drunk. "Minako-senpai, you're scaring the customers."

"Yuuri has the smell of an Omega on him!" She said in response. "Why and who was it?! "

"And that's something... bad?" Mari asked the question that Yuuri would ask if he weren't so dizzy.

"Yes! It is if that Omega isn't your mate!" Minako finally stopped shaking him. "It's as if they were marking their territory on Yuuri and without his permission!"

"B-but Viktor is my boyfriend..." Replied Yuuri while caressing his head. Remembering suddenly that, in fact, the silver-haired man had asked permission to 'put his smell on him'. Yuuri wasn't sure how the scenting thing worked in Alfas and Omegas, but he knew it was something important, so he answered yes. However, he also knew that, since he was Beta, which smell wouldn't last long on his skin.

"Viktor?" Minako repeated with a half-closed look. "The same Viktor that you said he supported you when you were almost attacked by his stupid ex-boyfriend'?"

"Yes, that same one. Today we became boyfriends... Why are you looking me like that?" He inquired confused.

"You didn't say he was an Omega!"

"Uhm... I thought it was obvious... His ex was an Alpha..." Yuuri said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong with Viktor being an Omega?"

"Uh? No! Sorry." Minako said in distressed before smiling. "It wasn't my intention to scold you, Yuuri. I guess my protective instinct of 'Alpha mother' made me act that way. Actually, I'm happy for you. From what you've told us about Viktor, it shows that you get along very well with him. And if he decided to scenting you, it means you're being taken seriously. Not all Alphas or Omegas likes to impregnate their smell or be impregnate by their mate smell, did you know? That thing is very personal."

"Wow... You got an Omega boyfriend." Mari commented in an impressed voice. "Well done, little brother. I'll go tell our parents." She said before she left the kitchen.

"I don't understand ... Is there any difference between Marking and Scenting?" Asked the dark-haired man, still confused.

"Well, yes. When Alphas bites or 'marked' an a Omega, or they mark each other, it only means they agreed to spend their lives together and have puppies. It doesn't necessarily mean that they love each other. It's just a social agreement, just like the marriage of the Betas. Almost everytime, Marking someone means to proving to their families that they are together, so the Alphas can inherit the jobs of their in-laws, or that the Omega has access to their mate's money." Minako said with a shrug. "Now, Scenting someone means to share your scent with the person you care about, either your mate or your children. Alphas tend to want to impregnate their scent to mark territory and warn others that their mate 'already has an owner'. But if they scent their Omega, being already Marked, it mostly means love. Omegas don't usually likes to scenting their mate because they are more reserved, but if they do it, it is a great sign of love or trust. Yuuko and Takeshi often scent each other and their daughters. I thought they would have explained it to you at some point."

"Oh... I guess they didn't it because I never asked ..." Yuuri commented thoughtfully, until he realized something. "Wait ... that's mean, if Viktor scents me ..." Yuuri didn't even finish the sentence when his face was completely red, and a tingling sensation ran through his entire body. He was flattered and felt lucky that Viktor thought of him that way, especially because he felt the same for him. Minako nodded and smiled.

"Yuuri! Is it true what your sister says?" Hiroko asked as she entered the kitchen in a hurry, a big smile on her face, with Toshiya behind her. "Is Viktor your boyfriend? And he is an Omega?"

"Yes. It's true..." He replied still blushing, and his father patted him on the back in an accomplice manner.

"Congratulations! And when can we meet him?" His mother inquired enthusiastically.

"I don't know... We just start dating today..."

"Um, yes. Maybe it's too early for him to meet the whole family." Toshiya agreed, thinking that he didn't want to bother the newly couple with formalities. "Though you could invite him to eat at the restaurant."

"I'll ask him." Yuuri smiled and sighed in relief. Apparently, he had nothing to worry about, because his family wanted to know Viktor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Viktor returned to his dorm that afternoon, he saw with sadness the kind of messages he had received in his publication. It wasn't so much the fact that most people were against their relationship, but many of those people's messages were to insult Yuuri. His adorable Yuuri that didn't harm even a fly, but if it was necessary, he would bravely face an Alpha. So Viktor didn't touch his heart and erase those comments and block those people, in addition to reporting them, to later thank the positive comments.

He also received messages of childish threats of hate from Charlie. But the Alpha used a false account to 'not be recognized'... Viktor already knew his misspellings and his caveman way of expressing himself. So he simply blocked him like the others ones.

Then Viktor called his parents to tell them about his new boyfriend, even though he knew that his father, Sergei, didn't agree with his relationship with a Beta, but that he didn't seem to intend to discourage him either; while his mother, Nina, from whom he had inherited his enthusiasm, genuinely congratulated him for it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, when Yuuri arrived at the University, he wasn't really surprised to felt some eyes on him. Even so, that didn't prevent him from feeling insecure and walking hurriedly to avoid confrontations.

At least most of his classmates congratulated him for his new relationship. And those who didn't seem happy with the idea, at least didn't say anything against it.

"And who was the one who asked?" Guang Hong asked, the only Omega boy in his class.

"Viktor was the one who asked me to be his boyfriend." Yuuri replied while blushing a little when remembered it.

"So I was right." Laughed the brunette. "I can tell he likes you very much. He even scent you." Now Yuuri was blushed completely.

However, later someone threatened the Japanese man.

After finishing his class, Yuuri went to the cafeteria as usual to meet Viktor, but was stopped by an Alpha that he didn't know his name, but Yuuri knew that he was a classmate of his boyfriend for the times Yuuri had gone to look for Viktor in his class.

The Alpha was the typical tall and blond American with an attractive face and dimpled chin, whose big white smile screamed that it was totally calculated and false.

"So Viktor and you are a couple now, aren't you?" The Alpha asked while crossing his arms, looking at the Beta as if he needed to make a great effort to hold his gaze on him. Yuuri didn't perceive danger, but still felt paranoid and afraid to say something wrong, so he just nodded and wait for the right moment to run. "How much money do you want to get away from him?" Okay, that made the fear turn into indignation.

"Excuse me...?" Yuuri raised his head without noticing that he was frowning.

"You are a Beta. Why would you want to be with an Omega if it is not for his money? Also, you are not sexually compatible. Do you really think you will be able to please him when he's on heat?" He laughed sarcastically. "Tell me your price and I'll pay you. Keep your dignity and get away from Viktor before he realizes you're not worth it."

"No." Yuuri replied annoyed. Maybe a few days ago he would had been intimidated by those words. But it was obvious that Viktor had chosen him over all the Alphas he knew. And it was more than obvious that this Alpha was so desperate for the Omega's attention that he even resorted to 'daddy's money' to try to bribe 'a simple Beta', instead of trying to win Viktor's affection.

"What did you say?" The Alpha straightened up threateningly, while Yuuri shrank defensively. Then he remembered Viktor's words, to call him in case he had problems. But his cell phone was inside his backpack and he was afraid to move so as not to provoke the Alpha further. "It would be better for you to accept my offer if you don't want to have more problems with me!"

The Alpha was so blinded with fury that he didn't realize that the dark-haired man had already found a way to pass him by and run away. But before Yuuri could escape, he was startled to feel an arm on his shoulders. Though he calmed down immediately when he realized that it was Christophe.

"Yuuri! I was looking for you." The Swiss man said with his usual seductive smile. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." He pretended he hadn't noticed the other guy before, and addressed him with a concentrated face. "Wait. I think I know you." And when the other Alpha man was about to say his name with pride, Chris continued. "I remember! You're the guy that Viktor rejected last week." Yuuri wanted to laugh when he saw how the other Alpha's face twisted in a grimace of shame and humiliation while Chris kept talking. "How worthy of you to come and talk to Yuuri without grudges, since you should by now that he is Viktor's boyfriend." He finished saying sarcastically.

Yuuri wasn't sure what happened. But Chris and the other Alpha looked into each other's eyes for almost a minute, and the air around them was tense. But Yuuri felt safe with Chris.

The other Alpha was the first to break eye contact and turn around to get away.

"What was that...?"

"What you had just witnessed, my dear Yuuri, was a duel between sophisticated Alphas," Chris said with a mocking but satisfied smile. "And I won. So don't worry about that guy. He won't bother you again unless he want problems with me."

"Oh... Thank you, Chris. This is the second time you saved me, and I..."

"You don't owe me anything, Yuuri." He shook his head. "You are my best friend's boyfriend, therefore you are my friend. And nobody messes with my friends. But..." He put a hand to his chin, thoughtful. "Viktor always talks about how well you cook. I'm willing to accept a good dinner as a thank you." He winked and Yuuri nodded with a smile.

Yuuri and Chris then went to the cafeteria.

"Sorry for the delay. We were distracted for a moment with something," Commented the blond man after arriving at the table where Viktor was already waiting for them. Chris didn't need to explain what had happened because the Omega could smell warning pheromones coming from Yuuri, which obviously didn't smell like him but to an Alpha man that Viktor didn't like at all, but that he had to endure his presence every day for being his classmate.

"Yuuri, I missed you!" Viktor got up from his seat, and didn't waste time to hugged his boyfriend, not caring about the murmurs around them.

Yuuri noticed that Viktor, while still embracing him, began to brush his wrists over his clothes without even being shy about it, which meant that he was using his scent glands to impregnate his smell on him, just as he had done it the day before. Blushing, the dark-haired man wished he could do the same for him, however, he knew that, as Beta, he couldn't do it. Instead, he kissed Viktor cheeks timidly, which seemed to be enough for his boyfriend, because Viktor smiled and kissed him on the lips before guiding him to sit next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is 100% Beta. But he can smell Viktor because they are compatible. (compatible doesn't mean that they are "true mate")


	4. They and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets Yuuri's family.

Yuuri was in Yu-topia's kitchen when his cell phone started ringing with the melody he had predetermined for Viktor. That seemed a little weird to him, since his boyfriend should knew that he was at work at that time... But, what if it was an emergency?

The dark-haired man quickly wiped his hands and asked Otabek, who was one of the restaurant's newest employees, to take charge of the stove while he answered.

"Viktor, is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, though he was relieved when the silver-haired man answered with his usual enthusiasm while apologizing.

"Yuuuuuri, so sorry for bothering you! But I need you to give me an excuse!" He said in a low voice.

"Uh... an excuse?" He repeated, blinking in puzzlement at the command and secrecy. "An excuse for what?"

"Do you remember that I told you that some of my classmates also live in the Omega's Dorms? They sometimes come to my dorm to talk about Alphas and other things that I pretend to hear. And right now they are here asking me if I have plans for Friday night because it's the birthday of one of the girls, and she wants me to go to her party to introduce to me her Alpha brother because she wanted to know if 'we are compatible' ... " Viktor said with an annoyed sigh. "She knows perfectly well that I have you, but my relationship with you is not an excuse for not going to her party... So help me think of an excuse so I could get away from that. You know I'm very bad at lying."

Yuuri was touched because Viktor thought of him and felt the need to tell him about the party. So wished he could help him, but the Beta was also bad at lying... Until he remembered that his parents wanted to meet his boyfriend.

Viktor and Yuuri have been together for two weeks now, and there wasnt' a single day where his mother didn't ask about Viktor...

"Uhm... Well, instead of lying, how about you tell them I invited you to meet my parents?" The line went silent for several seconds, and that made Yuuri worried. "Or maybe we should think of another excu-..."

"Of course I want to meet your parents, Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed suddenly, and Yuuri could perfectly imagine his blue eyes shining because of the tone of his voice. "I also want you to meet mine, but they are always working or traveling, but they promised me to let me know when they had time for us. So it would be an honor for me to meet your family."

"Oh... I'm glad." Yuuri smiled and blushed. He really didn't expected Viktor would accept that suggestion so easily, either that he also wanted to introduce his own parents to him. But the Omega was always impregnated him with his aroma in a slightly possessive way, and always ventured to kiss him in public, so Yuuri felt a little foolish to have doubted it even a little.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You really saved me from those witches!" He said relieved. "But I'm really glad you want me to meet your family! Tomorrow you will tell me all the details, right? Kisses!" He said before hanging up.

Viktor really was a little box of surprises, Yuuri thought. In public, he used to behave quietly and kindly, like any Omega, but privately he was rather calculating, serious and focused, as if he were an Alpha. He could even make quite offensive and somewhat cruel comments (about other people), but he was still as affectionate as a puppy when he showered Yuuri with affection.

The dark-haired man didn't felt bothered at his boyfriend's duality. Yuuri himself tended to be sarcastic and not as shy as other people thought he was. Maybe that's why they complemented each other so well, and surely that was why he felt more and more in love with him every day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor was very excited and impatient to meet the Katsuki family.

Go and meet his boyfriend's parents was a big step in a relationship, right? Or at least that was what everyone said. However, for Viktor it was a logical and a normal thing to do to want to meet the people who gave life to his adorable Beta... But he supposed that it shouldn't be so important for other people, since they still didn't find someone like his Yuuri. Viktor suddenly remembered that he never felt like meeting Charlie's parents, he only knew their professions and names; and it never occurred to him to think about introducing his ex-boyfriend to his parents either. But with Yuuri was different...

At first glance Yuuri seemed to be a simple Beta, who dressed in a very comfortable way that made him look much younger and manipulable; but the reality was that Yuuri was stronger than others thought, and even smarter than any other average Alpha that Viktor had known. Maybe Yuuri wasn't physically strong, but he did win in determination and perseverance. He had defended himself from Charlie after all, and he hadn't been intimidated by the other Alpha who had tried to separate them with money (What was that guy called? Ben, Benito, Pedro? Viktor couldn't remember his name despite being classmates).

Chris had told him about what he saw later that day, without his boyfriend present so as not to scare him.

"You should have seen him, Viktor. Yuuri looked at that Alpha straight in the eyes as if he were a piece of garbage." Chris said amused. "And the other guy started getting nervous about not being able to intimidate him, and he released warning pheromones, which was kind of stupid of him because Yuuri is a Beta and obviously he couldn't smell his stress. It was there when I decided to intervene or else the other guy could have been more upset and attack him, and then try to blame Yuuri by saying he 'warned' him."

Viktor, in addition to feeling infinitely grateful to Chris for helping his boyfriend for a second time, also felt more in love with Yuuri's audacity.

"Vitya, are you sure you don't want to go to my party?" His Omega classmate, Cinthya, pulled him out of his thoughts while he finished putting his laptop back in his backpack. Viktor gave her a small smile before answering.

"I'm sorry, but my in-laws are really busy people. Today they made a space for me and I don't want to be rude to them." He said that without problems, because it wasn't a lie at all. The Katsuki family were busy and hardworking people, but since Yu-tupia and their house were literally in the same building, it wasn't so hard for them to take a break and meet their son's boyfriend, as it wasn't a problem to change the date of the meeting. But Viktor really wanted to meet them (and avoiding his classmates was a plus).

"Are you really going to meet that Beta's family?" Sam inquired incredulously. Sam was one of many Alphas who had try to date him since they were freshman. "Don't you think it's very cruel of you to play with his feelings like that?"

"What?" Viktor frowned, not sure if he understood what the Alpha suggested.

"If you go and meet his parents, you'll make the poor Beta to have illusions with you." Sam replied as if it were obvious, and even some of his classmates agreed nodding, while... Ben(?) had the good sense to ignore the conversation. "You've already spent a lot of your time with him, don't you think? You should stop feeling guilty about what Charlie almost did to him. Besides, he didn't even touch him. But if you really feel so alone without your ex-boyfriend as to continue with that Beta, you better look for another Alpha before you break his heart."

As Sam spoke, Viktor's anger was increasing more and more. His classmates didn't stop harassing him with questions about Yuuri, and they got worse when they started their relationship. They never kept his insensitive comments about how 'that Beta didn't suit him' or that 'it was time to break up with him'. And honestly, Viktor was already fed up with them.

"I've never played with Yuuri's feelings, I don't intend to do it, and I know he doesn't play with mine either." Viktor replied while hanging his backpack on his back, while a lump in his throat asked him to scream at them to shut them up, but he stopped himself from doing it, knowing that if he raised his voice he would only made them criticize him more for 'being defensive'. "I gave Charlie a chance just as you asked me, and it turned out to be one of the worst decisions of my life. So I'd really appreciate it if you could stop poking your noses in my relationship with Yuuri."

"I've never played with Yuuri's feelings, I don't intend to do it, and I know he doesn't play with mine either." Viktor replied while hanging his backpack on his back, while a lump in his throat asked him to scream at them to shut them up, but he stopped himself from doing it, knowing that if he raised his voice he would only made them criticize him more for 'being defensive'. "I gave Charlie a chance just as you asked me, and it turned out to be one of the worst decisions of my life. So I'd really appreciate it if you could stop poking your noses in my relationship with Yuuri."

"Vitya ..." Cinthya looked at him sadly. "We are your friends and we are worried about you. Maybe we're wrong about Charlie. But it's obvious that Beta is only taking advantage of you. You are so naive." Viktor's fists began to tremble with fury.

How dare they to talk about Yuuri like that?!

Viktor had spent almost the last four years of his life with those same people as classmates, people whom he didn't consider them as his friends, because obviously they still thought that he was the typical stupid Omega without criteria that didn't know how to defend himself from mundane problems.

And even though the fury was about to bring out the worst in him... He realized something...

His classmates were being more aggressive than usual with their stupid comments. And it was after smelling a pleasant and familiar aroma of coffee that he understood what they were trying to do. The silver-haired man then took a deep sigh to calm down and turned to the classroom door to smile at his boyfriend.

Normally they waited each other on the cafeteria, but there were times when their classes ended earlier and they went to look for each other, and that was one of those occasions, because Yuuri was already waiting for him at the door. However, it took him by surprise that Yuuri didn't stay there but entered the classroom pretending haven’t listened to the previous conversation, then cupping Viktor's cheeks and put his lips together in front of their classmate.

Viktor knew that the dark-haired man was a shy person who tended to avoid showing affection in public, so it seemed very daring of him to have done that. And he would have laughed at the faces of disbelief and horror of his classmate if it weren't for the fact that, almost instinctively, he didn't miss the opportunity to hug and kiss Yuuri as he passed his wrists over his clothes.

"Yuuri." Viktor practically sang his name between sighs of relief and a bright smile while the courage vanished from Beta's face to show a face flushed with embarrassment. "Are you ready to leave?" Yuuri then nodded. "Great! I'm anxious to try that katsudon you say it's your mother's especial!" Viktor said, and took Yuuri at the arm to start pulling him towards the exit, without even bothering to turn and wish a good weekend to his classmates.

"Are you okay?" Asked his adorable Beta when they were in the middle of the campus, a few steps away from the parking lot, and the Omega answered yes by shaking his head and a grateful smile on his lips.

Viktor felt good despite everything. He had simply reacted badly because he wanted to defend his boyfriend. It was hard for him to be disappointed in people who, in four years, hadn't brought any meaning to his life; while Yuuri, in only a month and a half, had earned his love and trust.

When arriving at the parking lot, the silver-haired man had to look for his car; because he didn't remember where he had parked the last time he used it. Viktor normally didn't use the car that his parents had given him on his last birthday, since he almost didn't leave his Dorm. Viktor spent most of his time doing homework or reading books (plus he preferred to walk if he needed to go to a nearby store for groceries), and the parties he attended were usually held in the other Dorms; But Yu-Topia was a bit far from school, at least 20 minutes by bus, so walking wasn't a smart choice.

After a couple of minutes of searching, they finally found the car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri wasn't particularly surprised to learn that Viktor had a car. Most Alphas and Omegas were children of wealthy families that could afford all kinds of luxuries, from cell phones with cameras, cars and even airplanes while they continue to see that as something 'normal'. However, he was surprised to see the type of car he had.

He didn't recognize the brand and he didn't know as much about cars as to know its cost, but it was a kind of retro-looking pink convertible... in which Viktor looked very good and sensual while driving it, with his silver hair waving free through the wind and his face concentrated on the road. Yuuri had been staring at him, hypnotized, and it wasn't until a traffic light turned red that the Omega felt his gaze and winked at him.

Yuuri, startled, blushed and decided to put his eyes back on the road to continue giving him directions. The dark-haired man then remembered that, more than once, Viktor had suggested him that he could pick him up in the mornings at his home and take him to the University, as well as return him in the afternoons. But Yuuri had insisted that he was already used to his travels in bus and I didn't want to bother him, besides it wasn't practical and Viktor would only waste gas. The Omega then would rolled his beautiful blue eyes while emitting a snort of indignation.

Upon reaching Yu-topia, Yuuri could see that Viktor, in addition to being excited, seemed a little nervous. So he took him by the hand, something that the Omega deeply appreciated and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Yuuri then guided him inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Viktor entered Yu-topia, he was surprised to realize that the restaurant was more spacious and elegant than it looked on the outside, and that most of the diners were Omegas or Alphas, almost no Beta.

Okay. Viktor didn't know much about Japan or about Betas, just a few things he had read on the Internet out of curiosity and to know more about his boyfriend. But he knew by common sense that Yu-topia's decor seemed to be quite elegant and at the same time homely, despite of its simplicity: cream colored walls, wooden floors, tables and chairs also made of wood, and colored paper lamps on the ceiling. He also knew that Alphas and Omega didn't like that type of 'cheap' restaurants, but Yu-topia had such a calm and friendly atmosphere that Viktor understood perfectly how they kept that demanding clientele faithful.

And the friendly smile of the couple who greeted Yuuri when they entered the premises ended up giving Viktor the best impression he could have wanted from the Katsuki.

" _Okaasan_ , _Otosan_ , this is Viktor." Yuuri said to his parents with blushing cheeks, still holding hands, and Viktor smiled slightly shyly when the couple looked at him.

"Nice to meet you, Viktor-san. My name is Katsuki Toshiya, Yuuri's father." Said the man with formality and a slight bow, but without leaving behind that kind smile. "And this is my wife Hiroko."

Yuuri's mother also bowed as a greeting, and then turned to her son with a giggle.

"Yuuri, you didn't tell us that your boyfriend was such an attractive man." The dark-haired man blushed more but didn't answer, while the silver-haired man laughed. "Viktor-san, how about you two take a sit and I prepare something for you? You must be hungry after school. And don't worry, this one's on the house."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Katsuki." Viktor said cheerfully. Then he bowed as they did (at some point his boyfriend had explained to him that it was polite), and it seemed to be well appreciated because the Katsuki giggled and Yuuri's gaze softened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri never though that seeing Viktor eating katsudon would be one of the best visions he would have in his life. The silver-haired man, who usually acted in a sophisticated way in the school cafeteria, as if he were some kind of british gentleman; in that moment he took the food to his mouth as if he hadn't eat a mouthful in years, while his heart-shaped was quite visible.

" _Vkusno_!" He exclaimed when his plate was almost empty. And Yuuri didn't need to ask the meaning of that word because he had heard it many times before, when Vikto tasted the recipes he did in class. Clearly, it meant that the Omega was enjoying the dish. "I don't usually eat pork, but this is really delicious! I see why this is your favorite food, Yuuri."

"Yes. My mother is the best katsudon making." The Beta agreed with a nod and a proud smile. "By the way... when did you learn to eat with chopsticks?"

"Oh." Viktor looked at him with his eyes wide-open and red painted cheeks. "When we started dating... I saw chopstick in a store, so I thought I might surprise you if I already knew how to use them. But when I tasted the katsudon, I was so amazed that I completely forgot to show you my new ability." Yuuri laughed at the confession, although his heart melted at the gesture.

"It's alright. That's mean I can make Japanese food more often for you." He said jokingly, and Viktor smiled.

"I'd love that, Yuuri." He reached out to his boyfriend while they looked into each other's eyes, both blushing.

Mari was who had to break their lovey-dovey aura when she brought the desserts.

"I'm Katsuki Mari." Yuuri's sister introduced herself making an effort to smile a little, and when she was about to reach out a hand to Viktor, she stopped and looked at him with doubt. "Ah... is it okay if I touch you?"

Oh... Yuuri felt a chill run down his body and suddenly realized that he had completely forgotten to ask Viktor if it was okay if someone of his family touched him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor, upon hearing Mari's question, immediately wanted to answer yes. But ... he was paralyzed.

He had completely forgotten that Betas were taught from childhood to 'not touch Omegas'... which explained why Yuuri had asked him if he could touch him the first time he dared to start a hug. At that time, Viktor had confused that with his usual shyness.

Nowadays that stupid rule no longer existed, but it had been suppressed a few years ago, which meant that Mari and Yuuri still considered it due to their education. The dark-haired man had told him about his Omega friend Yuuko... but he supposed that with her was different for being childhood friends.

Yuuri was the first Beta with whom Viktor had actually interact since he presented as Omega at 15. So he had never thought about how other Betas perceived him.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, in which Yuuri shrank in his seat as if he had done something wrong, and his sister seemed embarrassed, Viktor knew he had to answer so as not to make them feel worse.

So he shook Mari's hand and smiled at her with all the sincerity he could.

"Of course. I touch Yuuri all the time." He said, and winked at his boyfriend, who started coughing as if he had choked on his own saliva and Mari started to laugh. That completely lightened the air.

After the couple finished eating, they went to the second floor of Yu-topia, more specifically to Yuuri's room, because the real 'meeting the boyfriend' would be after the restaurant closed.

When Viktor entered his boyfriend's room he immediately felt at home. Although Yuuri only had the essentials thing, from a bed, a desk, a closet, and a small television (luckily Viktor had brought his laptop to watch videos of puppies together); the atmosphere felt familiar and safe, so the Omega quickly threw himself on the bed to wrap himself in the sheets and Yuuri's coffee aroma.

"You're undoing my bed." Said the dark-haired man with crossed arms, pretending to be upset.

"But, Yuuri, your bed smells a lot like you!" He replied as an excuse, with the face of a scolding puppy. He didn't made the effort to get up, so Yuuri had to sit next to him while blushing.

"Oh... Do you really like my scent that much?" Yuuri asked without turning to see him, something that he usually did when he feared the answer. Viktor then got up and sat down next to him.

"Of course." He ran a hand over the Beta's waist and pulled him close to bring his nose to Yuuri's neck. "Your scent is what told me your personality. That's why I know the kind of person you are and that I can trust you. And you told me you also liked my scent." Viktor could felt his own cheeks burn, and Yuuri finally looked up a little. "My mother told me that some Betas can smell certain types of Alphas or Omegas, and if they like their smell, it means that they are genetically compatible. I want to think that this is our case, because I like your scent, I like your personality, I like to be with you; and you feel the same about me, right?"

"Ye-yeah. I like you." Viktor could see the sincerity in Yuuri's chocolate eyes, in addition to his flushed cheeks, and he smiled before putting his lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Um... Viktor," Yuuri said a bit hesitantly after a moment, and the Russian man looked at him carefully to make him know he could ask whatever he wanted. "I... I just wanted to know if ... Did you liked Charlie's scent?"

The Omega tensed at the question and couldn't help but look at the Beta in disbelief and feel a little hurt by that. It was as if Yuuri was accusing him of...

No. No... Viktor had to remind himself that even if Yuuri had an Omega friend and two nearby Alfas, that didn't mean he knew how their society worked. Just an hour ago they had an incident with Mari.

"No, I never smelled him until the day he tried to force me to have sex with him, the day he hit me..." Now the one that tensed up was Yuuri, who looked at him in horror and concern. But Viktor kissed him on the nose in a playful way so he won't think about it. He hadn't told his now-boyfriend the details of that day, though Viktor hadn't wanted to do it either (since there wasn't much to tell, really). "Charlie always used suppressors to hide his scent, which is something that many Alphas and Omegas do and, it's normal. And it would have been very rude of me to ask him not to use them only to be able to smell him. So... I just got carried away by what others said about him and I thought he was a good person, even though sometimes he acted like a total jackass and said stupid things. You could say I was fooled..." He sighed tiredly and hugged Yuuri tightly, who returned the hug. "By the way, I forgot to thank you for defending me at school." He said, and kissed him again, leaving Yuuri with a face completely red.

"You-your welcome. But it was you who really stood up for me. I... I just wanted to prove them that you were right." Yuuri said while he remembered with some shame what happened, though he also wanted to laugh at the surprised faces of Viktor's classmates.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm right." Viktor replied with a bright smile. Yuuri did the same.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ;D


	5. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is in heat... and he wants to spend it with his Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm working right now on a Viktuuri doujin called "Between you and me and the sea", so probably I won't be able to write/translate this fics so often :'D
> 
> So can found my doujin on my tumblr or facebook! ;D  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/rhapeseuhansface/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1824994874470246)  
> [Tumblr](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/tagged/merman-dj)

Viktor deeply hated being in pre-heat.

He liked is three days of heat because he could skip University. No homework, relax in his room on his parent's house, without any Alpha bothering him; eating whatever he wants, and play with Makkachin without worries.

But his pre-heat was a different thing.

During the pre-heat Viktor felt uncomfortable and annoyed, as if he had fever, he even sweated without even exerting himself. As many of his classmates had told him, pre-heat felt like Beta and Omegas women menstruation (but without the bleeding). But what really annoyed him is that it was, during that period, that Alphas began to stalk him more than usual.

The pre-heat of an Omega was easily hidden thanks to the suppressors. However, in Viktor's case wasn't possible.

Since childhood, the silver-haired man suffered for a rare skin condition that prevented him from using suppressants in form of lotion and soaps, so he can't used then unless he want to end up with a red and itchy skin. His only viable option was to take suppressants in pills. But his family doctor had warned him about the side effects if he took them every day, like nausea, painful swelling in his scent glands; and in extreme cases, infertility. So Viktor decided not take them.

So Viktor's scent was literally exposed all the time. Which was normal and there was nothing weird about it, since many Omegas didn't use any kind of suppressors. However, they did use them during pre-heat and especially during heat in order to avoid being raped.

Viktor, although he felt desperate to hide his scent, he didn't really want to take the suppressant pills, because they only made him felt worse, and he really feared the side effects. He had no choice but to make sure that he was never left alone with an Alpha (so the Alpha wouldn't think that Viktor was looking for 'partner for his nest') and close the doors of his dorm with double lock.

In fact, he still remembered with annoyance the first and only time he suffered the heat during the time he was still dating that Alpha. His ex had gone to his parent's house to demand to let him enter into his nest because 'Viktor wasn't using suppressors, so it was obvious that he wanted the company'. Apparently, Charlie had deliberately forgotten that Viktor had already given him the reasons why he couldn't hide his scent. So, obviously, the silver-haired man didn't let it in and also closed the door in his face (that happened only a few days before the break up...).

Viktor gave a sigh of fatigue as he connected his smartphone to the phone charger and prepared himself to sleep. He only had to endure one more day of pre-heat and then his mother would pick him up at college (he preferred not to drive in his condition).

However, after thinking it over, he realized that this time he wanted to do something different...

Yuuri and he had be together almost three months. Besides, a week ago, he had explained to Yuuri about his heat and why he didn't use suppressors, and Yuuri understood it perfectly.

The dark-haired man even had told him that one of his Omegas clients had that same problem, and that she had recently found a solution for that. Apparently, that Omega had become friends with his family several years ago, because Hiroko had helped her get rid of an Alpha customer who was harassed her inside the restaurant because he had smelled her pre-heat.

And just a couple of days after that, Yuuri went to his classroom to give him a couple of pots he had gotten of that special suppressant lotion for sensitive skin.

"When I asked her where she got them, she told me that she ordered them by catalog and she received one box per month. Then she asked me why I wanted them and... well, I told her the truth, that were for you..." Yuuri explained while blushing. "She also told me that that was very nice of me and gave me these two pot that she had extras, besides giving me the page where you can bought them."

Every time he remembered that, Viktor's heart leaped with joy and he wished he could hug and kiss every part of Yuuri's face (just as he had that day); not only his adorable Beta had thought of him, but the lotion gave him good results and didn't harm his skin.

His classmates had noticed with surprise his lack of scent the next day. But they knew it would be impolite to ask to the Omega the reason why suddenly he had decided to hide his scent, being the only 'logical' explanation that Yuuri had forced him (Viktor refused to be in the same team project with the idiot who had suggested that).

For the first time in his life, Viktor didn't feel the need to be so cautious or afraid to spend his heat in a place that wasn't his own room in his parents' house. And preferably not alone...

"Do-do you want to spend your heat with me?!" Yuuri inquired with surprise the next day. As usual, the couple met in the garden furthest from the campus to avoid being disturbed.

"Yes. I would like that very much." Viktor admitted, also blushing, and reached out to take the nearest of Yuuri's hand and assure him that he wasn't lying. "Normally, my parents take a few days off work so they wouldn’t have to left me alone with Makkachin during my heat. But this time I would love to spend it with you... But I know you have classes and you have to work, so... " He added immediately with shyness. He didn't want to pressure Yuuri to change his schedule at his own convenience, much less when it was something that he had told him at the last moment.

"Oh, I understand... It's three days, right?" Viktor nodded slowly, waiting with fear for his response. "…It's okay. I'm sure my parents will understand it too." He smiled shyly, and Viktor mimicked, but adding relief to his features. "Though I'm not sure if your heat is an excuse for my teachers to allow me to skip classes without penalty. So I guess I'll be with you in the afternoons... and during nights." He said in a questioning tone. According to the school regulations, they weren't allowed to enter the Dormitories the ones who didn't pay the monthly fee.

"Oh, there's no problem, Yuuri." Viktor waved a hand to dismiss it. "I asked the dorm attendant if my adorable boyfriend could spend these days with me, and he told me there would be no problems. The rental contract says that Omegas and Alphas have the right to spend the heat with their partners even if they aren't students. But I have to warn them about the ‘extra tenant' so there wouldn't be a confusion."

"I see... Um, is there anything in particular that I need to know about your heat?" Yuuri inquired a little nervous, with his face becoming redder and not daring to look at him. "I'm not an Alpha, so I don't think I can... uh ... 'keep up'..."

Viktor looked at him with confusion for a couple of seconds until he understood the question.

"Oh! Didn't they tell you at school about the difference between the heat of an Omega man and an Omega woman?" Viktor asked trying not to sound as if he thought Yuuri would have forgot that, because, after interact with the Beta for a while, he realized that Yuuri really didn't have much idea about the other two genres.

"No. I don't think so." Yuuri replied shaking while his head. "I know Yuuko tends to be more... uh... sexually active during those day, but that's because Takeshi told me." He said with embarrassment. And Viktor laughed a little.

"Yes. Omegas women tend to have sexual desires during heat because they become more fertile. But Omegas men are more... " He put a hand to his chin, trying to find the right word to describe them. "... lazy. When I have my heat, it makes me very sleepy and hungry. I'm basically a Snorlax, but thin." Now was Yuuri the one who laughed. "That's why I don't think we're doing anything sexual during those days. However, I have never spend my heat with anyone. I don't know if my behavior will change with you. So let's buy some condoms just in case!" Viktor said with his heart-shaped smile, and Yuuri blushed even more.

Unlike what, apparently everyone at the University thought, Viktor was quite satisfied with his sex life with Yuuri. Although it wasn't as if he could compare Yuuri with any other lover, because Viktor was still a virgin a month ago (he was always afraid of unplanned pregnancies, and Charlie never wanted to be bottom). However, it wasn't his intention to have sex with other people who weren't his boyfriend to compared them. While Yuuri had already had a Beta girlfriend in his freshman year for a few months. It was after the second time Yuuri intimate with his ex-girlfriend that the Japanese man realized that he really didn't like women and they broke up on bad terms.

The first time Yuuri and Viktor were intimate was during the celebration of their first month of relationship. There was no penetration because they had not planned it in advance, but they really enjoyed touching each other. And the first time they had sex it was Viktor who was on top, because Yuuri agreed with wanting to avoid pregnancy (knowing that condoms weren't 100% reliable, since Yuuko have triplets ...). However, on the next time, it was Yuuri who got inside him, after Viktor started using contraceptive pills.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri knew he shouldn't feel nervous when his boyfriend asked him to spend his heat with him. Not that he distrusted Viktor's word when he assured him that he enjoyed their sexual life very much. The problem was that he had heard many rumors about how insatiable Omegas become when they were in heat and that 'only Alpha's penises were capable of satisfying them'.

But after talking with his boyfriend, Yuuri realized that it was just one of many false topics about Omegas. So, after classes, and after agreeing with Viktor about how they would spend those days together, Yuuri returned to Yu-topia to talk to his parents and pick up some clothes and personal items. The silver-haired man had offered to drive him in his car, but Yuuri could realize that the Omega was not feeling very well, so he ordered him to go straight to his dorm and wait for him. Viktor pouting at that, but he did it.

His parents were understanding, telling Yuuri that he could take all the free days he needed without any problems to support his boyfriend (Hiroko even prepared some food for them), and they assured his that Mari and Otabek could perfectly take care of the kitchen. Even so, Yuuri called Yuuko to ask her to cover his shift in exchange for whatever she wanted, and her best friend answered cheerfully yes. In exchange Yuuko only asked for food so she wouldn't have to cook afterwards at her home.

Yuuko Nishigori, her childhood best friend, had not gone to college, since he had become pregnant very young. So she become a housewife, but sometimes helping Takeshi at his family's convenience store, which was quite close to Yu-topia, so the girl could afford to leave her husband in charge of the store while her daughters in her parents' house, while she helped the Katsuki.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Hiroko asked her son as she finished preparing two bento.

"I think so..." Yuuri looked for the fourth time both backpacks he had prepared, one that had things from school and another with his clothes, and didn't seem as if he had forgot anything vital.

"Also protection?" Mari inquired casually, but both she and her mother couldn't help laughing at seeing the dark-haired man so red. "Yuuri, you have nothing to be ashamed of. We are all adults here."

"It's true, Yuuri," Yuuko said, also trying not to laugh as she put on an apron to start Yuuri's shift. "It seems very nice that Viktor has asked you to spend his heat with him. But you better use protection if you don't want to end all of a sudden with three babies. "

"Yuuko!"

"Oh, I'm sure Yuuri and Viktor-kun babies would be very cute."

"Okaasan!" He put his hands to his face, indignant. Talking about sex with his mother, his sister, and his best friend (while Otabek tried to ignore them out of respect) wasn't something he wanted to do at any point in his life. But life was never fair.

But... At the same time he was relieved. The last relationship he had, had ended so badly that even his parents, the nicest people he knew, ended up resenting his ex-girlfriend, who had tried to pressure him to marry her and have children. While Viktor, who was naturally adorable, and captivating, Toshiya and Hiroko love having him in Yu-topia.

"Will you carry the backpacks on the bus?" Yuuko inquired. "I can tell Takeshi to drive you."

"Oh thanks. But Minako-senpai said that she could drive me." And as if she had invoked the Alpha woman, Minako entered the kitchen.

"Yuuri, why are you taking so long?"

"Oh, excuse me, Minako-senpai. I've finished preparing the bentos." Hiroko said before handing them to her son. "Be careful with them, Yuuri. I made a vegetable soup for Viktor-kun, that will help him to relax. Or so I think. It always works for Yuuko-chan."

"Oh, that's true! Good idea, Mrs. Katsuki." Yuuko exclaimed. "Yuuri. We Omegas like to eat soups during those days. Do you want me to bring you soups?"

"No, that's ok. Thank you. The dorms have a small kitchen and I can cook there."

"Really?" She inquired incredulously.

"Yes. The dormitories are like small apartment. That's why rent is so expensive. Although Viktor told me he find them pretty cheap." He said with a shrug.

"Wow ..." The chestnut girl laughed. "Sometimes I envy the fact that other Omegas have more luxuries than me simply because I was born into a family with more Betas than Omegas. No offense." Hiroko smiled and dismissed the comment by waving a hand. "Ah! Chocolates!" Yuuko said to return to the previous topic. "Omegas are fascinated by chocolate and ice cream! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" She winked, and Yuuri smiled while nodding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yuuri, do you need some advice?" Minako asked as they were both in her car. "I've been with some Omegas in heat before, men and women, and I can tell you that sex with them is not different from how you would do with a Beta woman. The heat only makes them more active, especially if they are willing to breed. But you really don't need to have a monstrous penis to satisfy them, that's something that many Alphas men tend to say just to feel important. Omega boys are calmer, so don't try to force Viktor to have sex, understood?" She said it was more of a reminder than a warning, as she was confident that Yuuri wouldn't do that even without the warning.

"Minako-senpai..." For his part, Yuuri was grateful that his family and friends were so interested in supporting his relationship with Viktor, but still he didn't think it was necessary to hear how Minako, whom he considered as an aunt, told him about her love affairs "Thank you. But if I have any questions, I'll call you." He resolved to say so he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore, and the woman laughed.

"Do you want us to stop at a pharmacy?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri pretended not to have listened to her for a couple of seconds before nodding.

Even knowing that he had nothing to be ashamed of, the dark-haired man hastened to buy the condoms, extra lubricant, and some chocolate bars while trying not to die by his burning cheeks.

When Minako dropped him off at the university, the Yuuri went straight to the dormitories, not caring about the curious looks that the students of the evening shift were throwing at him. Yuuri had to give his name to the doorman to verify that his visit was registered and then he was allowed to pass.

Yuuri became a little nervous again. He had been visiting Viktor's dorm a couple of times, but that would be the first time he would stay to sleep, so he wasn't surprised to be shaking as he knocked on the door.

However, what did surprise him was the fact that a woman opened the door and looked critically at him.

"Hello!" Exclaimed a blonde woman with green eyes, who had her golden hair combed in a donut and dressed in a refined but casual clothes, a pink cardigan and jeans; and who also looked too much like Viktor.

Yuuri, gaping, had to look carefully at the woman's face for several seconds until his brain lit up and reminded him that Viktor had already shown him photographs of his parents, which he had not yet been able to meet in person. Therefore, that woman must be Nina Nikiforov.

"Is it Yuuri?" He heard the silver-haired man's voice asked before poking his head out after his mother. "Yuuri!" Then the Omega pushed Nina aside and threw himself on his boyfriend to hugged him enthusiastically. "I have been waiting for you! Come here. Let me help you." He removed the bento boxes from Yuuri's hands and quickly placed them over the small American-style dining room.

"Wow, your boyfriend really has baby face!" Nina commented showing a heart-shaped smile. "I thought he only looked like that in photographs." Yuuri didn't know what to answer to that. At least he now know which of his parents had Viktor inherited that particular smile... and the lack of a vocal filter.

"Yes, my Yuuri is very cute." Viktor hurried to kiss Yuuri on the cheek and mark him with his scent.

"Uhm... I'm Katsuki Yuuri. But my name is Yuuri. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Nikiforov. " He said shyly and inclined his head slightly in respect, since Viktor had wrapped him in his arms and wouldn't let him offer a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuri. I am Nina, Viktor's mother. I've wanted to meet you for a long time, but my husband and I have to travel a lot for work and we're rarely at home. My son only talks good things about you since he met you, so I know I can trust that you're a good boy and that you're taking care of him."

"Oh, thank you. Yes, I'm trying." Yuuri, flattered, blushed. Viktor had already told him that his mother fully supported their relationship, so he wasn't particularly worried about Nina. On the other hand, his father ... "And don't worry. I understood. Viktor told me that you tend to travel a lot during these seasons."

Both Nikiforov had been models during their youth ages in Russia (which explained the inhuman beauty of his boyfriend). However, they had retired from the catwalks to start a family. Nina, an Alpha woman, had become a fashion designer (a stereotype job of Omegas), while Sergei, an Omega, acted as her manager (a profession usually dominated by Alphas).

"Yes. But we always try to return a few days so Vitya won't be alone during his heat, but I see that this time we have nothing to worry about. By the way. Sergei and I decided to take a break from work, so expect our invitation to dinner soon. Oh! It would also nice to meet your parents, Yuuri. Vitya says they are very attentive with him."

"Yes! Yuuri's family is wonderful." The Omega affirmed. "Mr. Toshiya always talks to me about Japan and its customs, and Mrs. Hiroko gives me desserts while she tells me about Yuuri's childhood."

"I'm glad to know that," Nina said sincerely, or so Yuuri thought because her eyes had softened. "All right. Then I leave you. I just came to greet Vitya and make sure everything was in order." Or that he had regretted inviting a Beta to his nest, Yuuri thought.

The Japanese man was about to say goodbye to his mother-in-law when he gave a shout of shock when he felt something wet touching his hand. And when he looked down, he realized that it was a poodle trying to smell him, which Yuuri immediately recognized as his boyfriend's pet because Viktor was always showed him photos and videos of him.

"Makkachin, you woke up!" Viktor bowed a little and carried the dog up to his chest, as if it were a stuffed animal. That made the Beta laugh because of the adorable vision. "Yuuri, this is Makkachin."

"Hi, Makkachin." Yuuri pet the dog's head, and Makkachin licked his hand enthusiastically.

"Awww, he already likes you!" Said the Omega with bright eyes, which went out when his mother took Makkachin away from him and they both started moaning like puppies.

"I'm sorry, Vitya. But Makka comes with me. It will be the best in case you need more privacy." Nina said winking, and Yuuri blushed for the umpteenth time of the day as he understand the implication.

"It's okay. Be a good boy, Makkachin." He hugged the poodle along with his mother and then accompanied them to the door.

Yuuri left the backpacks stuck to a wall and then went to the small dining room to start serving the food.

"Oh. Did your mother make them? "Viktor inquired cheerfully as he sat on the chair, and looked attentively at his boyfriend as he opened the bentos.

"Yes. I told mom we would order food, but she told me that this 'was not healthy' and decided to prepare something for us. This soup is especially for you. I hope you like it."

"Great! I love soups! And if your mother did, it should be taste even better!" He exclaimed, clapping a couple of times before taking the spoon. While Yuuri was relieved that his mother and Yuuko were right, and sat down to start eating him too.

The dark-haired man then realized something... His boyfriend had changed clothes. Viktor, who used to wear brand elegant clothes of vibrant colors; at that time he wore a gray knit sweater too big and black loose pants. But he looked happy sipping at his soup, so Yuuri supposed that Viktor should dress like that when he was at home.

When they finished eating, Yuuri took the boxes to the kitchen sink, and Viktor offered to help wash them. After that, they took advantage of the fact that Viktor wasn't yet in heat to do some homework. The Japanese man needed to do an investigation about some concept for his Administration class, the same class that his boyfriend had already attended a couple of years ago, so Viktor helped him to do it.

And a few hours later, not yet night hours, the Omega began to doze off to the point that, if it weren't for the Beta took him by the shoulders in time, he almost hit his forehead against the table.

"Yuuri, come to my nest." Viktor asked with puppy eyes, begging as if he thought his boyfriend would refuse. But to his delight, Yuuri smiled and nodded.

But before going to his room, Viktor went into the bathroom to put on his pajamas on and brush his teeth, while Yuuri looked for his own pajamas in the backpacks. Then it was his turn to prepare himself to sleep. And when he entered Viktor's room, the first thing he saw it was a canopy bed, and that the mattress was full of clothes and pillows scattered in such a way that it formed an almost circle. That should be his nest.

Viktor was already waiting for him on the bed, and he reached out to hurry his boyfriend into the bed. However, Yuuri knew that an Omega nest was something sacred and it shouldn't be destroyed in order of not upset its owner. So he slowly and cautiously climbed into the bed as not to disturb anything.

Viktor then hugged him and curled into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder, while Yuuri plunged his fingers into his long silver hair to stroke him, which made him realize that Viktor's skin felt warmer than usual.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm pretty useless when I'm in my heat. So forgive me if I spend more time sleeping or for zero sex during these days." Viktor said with a tired sigh, but he was so mortified that Yuuri had to reply.

"It's okay, Viktor. I won't be bothered if I only see you sleeping for three days. I already told you that I like when I'm with you, so thank you for letting me into your nest and let me take care of you. It really means a lot to me." He kissed his hair and Viktor hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Yuuri. You're the best boyfriend in the world." He looked up and kissed Yuuri on the lips. But he separated himself from him for a moment to look for his smartphone on the bedside table, and then he went back to his boyfriend's arms. "I don't want to sleep yet. Let's see some puppy’s videos!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people tried to correct me on the topic of Nina's last name, telling me that the "ova" is added because she is a Russian woman. The fact is that, in this fanfic, surnames are very important and can't be modified due to legal issues, not even a single letter. I will explain this later along with the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic since last year, but I was busy writing "The White Dragon".  
> I hope you like this story. I hardly see fics where Viktor or Yuuri are Betas, so I was curious and I write it myself. For now the fic has 5 chapters (in Spanish), so I'll try to translate it if you like it.
> 
> Remember, English isn't my native language, so excuse my mistakes :'D


End file.
